The son of Maddie
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: Bitter reunion Vlads piont of view, first chapter really short.
1. Chapter 1

**The son of Maddie **

_I got bored so I wrote this. It's during Bitter Reunion, Vlads point of view._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. ( and these things are annoying.)_

_MMMMM_

Vlad smiled evilly. "yes, sleeptight."

He couldn't believe it, there was another halfa in existence. The son of his dear Maddie, another creation of that fool Jack.

Vlad's teeth clenched. So the far oaf, attempted to make another ghost portal, and made another halfa on the way. Chances are neither Maddie or Jack know Daniels one….yet…Maybe he could be of use.

He smiled again as he imagined Jacks face when Daniel disowned him and came with him.

Anticipation filled Vlad. Soon Maddie would be his wife, and Daniel his perfect son…

Everything would be perfect, and he'd have the family he deserved.

MMMMM

_Shortest thing I ever wrote, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of maddie **

_I know I said it was done but it has been torture to have this story so short when I can do more with it. So here it is._

_**(Son of Maddie)**_

Vlad could barley sleep last night, he was to excited for the party, and do finally get his revenge on the idiot who stole his family.

But now the time has finally come, the party had just started and the Fenton's were talking to Harriet. (Much to Harriet's horror.)

Vlad talked to the guest, not really interested in anything they had to say, not even in the slightest.

Vlad forced himself not to growl in anger as that idiot dragged _his_ Maddie onto the dance floor.

He waited till everyone's drinks set in before heading over to young Daniel, who was looking completely miserable. (Not that anyone could blame him.)

He slided over to the little badger, with ghost like stealth.

Vlad put his hand on Daniels shoulder, catching him by surprise. He smiled wickedly. "Well son your looking much better, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?"

Daniel smiled back. "Sure Mr. Master's, but call me Danny, sons what my dad calls me."

Vlad felt his anger return at full blast. Your not suppose to be his son your suppose to be _mine!_ He screamed inwardly, but keeping his pleasant face on, on the outside. Didn't want to scare Daniel of now do we.

"Yes, Yes of course," Vlad said forget what the little Badger said about his dad. "Now can you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs. There's a present there for your father, I would like you to bring down." Vlad chuckled at the end, enjoying the idea that it really was a present to himself.

"Ok." Daniel instantly left glad to be able to leave.

As soon as his little Badger left, the smile fell from his face. Vlad glared in the direction of Jack and Maddie. "Maddie, that lab accident took my youthful chance at you, but that's all about to change." He smiled at the thought.

_**Son of Maddie**_

_still short but at least it's something..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The son of Maddie**

_Here it is the final chapter to the son of maddie, I'm thinking about doing one for maternal instincts, chances are I'm not though. so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I do not own DP is that good enough for ya_

_**(Son of Maddie)**_

"Enough!" Vlad shouted at Skulker, he didn't want his new son damaged. "I didn't hire you to kill the boy Skulker, your work here is done."

Danny and Skulker shared a look.

"Yes well I…" He looked at a device on his arm. " Got to go to the library and check a book out on a gorilla."

Vlad frowned. What?

Skulker pouted childishly. "Again!" With that he blasted off.

"Skulker, Ectopuses, I don't understand!" Daniel questioned, a bewildered look on his face.

Vlad glared. "Of course not your what fourteen! To young to drive and not in collage yet! I sent those ghost to test your fathers." He said proudly. "Imagine my surprise when I found you, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created."

"Second?"

Vlad instantly turned into Plasmius. He smiled evilly, enjoying this greatly.

"You!" Daniel shouted in surprise. "I'm going ghost!" nothing happened. "I'm going ghost!…why can't I go ghost?"

"You have a battle cry hilarious." Vlad chuckled, really starting to enjoy this. His little badger has a lot to learn. "I have on the other hand, have this." He patted the box Danny was trapped in proudly. "A spectro energy neutralizer designed by Skulker paid for by me. And as long as your in that box you're as human as your idiot father."

"Let out of here!" Daniel shouted struggling to get free.

Vlad felt his possessiveness kick in. "Why so you can go back to stumbling threw your adolescence desperately trying to get control of your powers." The memory's of him trying to figure out his power's flooded threw his head. "Power's by the way I had for over twenty years."

His dreams his perfect family started running threw his head. Vlad wanted Daniel to acknowledge him as his true father now! "I have experience my child! And the money and power, obtained by using those powers for personal gain you see." as he said this he made a shield. Now he began to split himself in three. "I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you have to do is renounce your idiot father."

It was all so simple now all he had to do was say yes!

"Dude your one seriously messed up fruit loop that's never going to happen." Daniel replied hardheadedly.

Vlad was made about this, there was no denying that. But his little Badger will soon see the correct path. "Yes once your father's out of the way we'll see how you feel."

A fearful look covered Daniels face, but he didn't care, Daniel and Maddie belonged to him, they'll see that as soon as that fools out of the way.

With that he teleported in a cloud of thick smoke.

_**(Son of Maddie)**_

Vlad flew threw the floor, his party was still going on, and people were clearly enjoying the free drink. Jack was talking to Harriet.

Without hesitation he took over Jack, it was fun crushing his control over his body. "Now what do you say we liven up this shindig."

Using Jacks body Vlad threw Harriet across the room!

Maddie ran up to Jack glaring. "Jack what's the matter with you?"

Vlad smirked. Now to do some damage. "Why Maddie didn't you always know I'll turn on you? That when you chose me you chose wrong."

For some odd reason, Jack chose to fight back then. Vlad hissed in annoyance, and quickly regained control, and started destroying everything in sight. "If you live to tell the tale tell them big fat Jack Fenton did this to you!"

"Guess again cheese head!"

Vlad turned around in surprise. He just managed to see Danny in ghost form push him out of his father's body. Vlad screamed in protest the howl time.

As soon as they were out of sight the fight began!

"Daniel stop think about the things I can show you." Vlad told him, attempting to get threw to the boy. "The doors I can open for you! You Danny Phantom and I, Vlad Plasmius, together we could rule!" Why couldn't they see it, the halfa's were meant to rule the planet.

"Forget it pal, your money can't buy my Mom, can't buy the Packer's and it can't buy me!" With that Daniel shot an attack at him.

Vlad easily reflected it, he was really getting annoyed now.

Daniel put up a shield just in time to block it. "I know who you are, I'll tell my Father, I'll tell everyone."

"And so will I. Honestly if you exposed me you expose yourself." Vlad smirked, he had them, and there was nothing his little badger could do about it.

Before either could continue their was a load honking!

The Fenton R.V smashed threw the wall.

Dodging getting ran over, Vlad landed on the roof. "Mind if I cut in." He went intangible and grabbed Maddie.

"Let go of me!" Maddie screamed.

"Never again women!" Vlad declared. He smiled as Daniel came over in the R.V. And started shooting lightning, and a energy beam.

Finally Daniel got him with ectoplasmic-goo.

Causing Vlad to drop Maddie.

Danny took over Jake and saved Maddie.

Vlad glared as Jake/Daniel, came over. Everything has gone wrong, Nothing has gone as planned, this couldn't be happening.

"How's it going V-man." Daniel joked.

"Oh, you over shadowed Jack, oh I'm so scared. What's next a cared trick. " Vlad mocked.

"Listen to me, I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose us both unless you call a truce." Danny said.

"You're bluffing." Vlad growled.

"No I'm not. My parent's will love me no matter what, but if I expose you, well what would my mom think of you." He continued convincingly.

Vlad grimaced at the thought.

"You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life unless you call a truce."

Vlad smiled. "Using your opponents weaknesses against them. I am teaching you something after all." He hated to admit it but he was proud of the boy, now only if he was on his side. "Very well truce. Eventfully you'll join me by choice, you and your mother. But for now."

Vlad cleared his throat and jumped into the air. "Course you Jack Fenton, your world renowned specialization of all things ghost has defeated me." Softly he added. "Until next time son."

_**(Son of Maddie)**_

Vlad watched the Fenton's go. He was so angry that he got defeated! Him of all people! Next time he wouldn't underestimate his Little Badger. Next time Daniel and Maddie would be his.

_**(Son of Maddie) **_

_You have no idea how good it feels to get it done. I hope I got all the scripts right, I'm not going to be watching Bitter reunion again anytime soon. Hoped you liked it. Again there may be one for Maternal instincts if I can talk myself into it. Yami out._


End file.
